


Star Wars Episode VIII, The Last Princess

by MagiRRMartin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin





	Star Wars Episode VIII, The Last Princess

STAR WARS EPISODE VIII, The Last Princess

Leia and Ahsoka explore their relationship. Then Leia slips away in secret to try and save her daughter.

Rey and Luka are defeated by the Knights of Ren and Kylie and Rey is captured.

Rey is tortured by Kylie

Leia confronts Malevol and is defeated. Malevol tries to get Kylie to kill Leia but she can't. Malevol murders Leia.

Luka heads back to Ahsoka to ask for backup.

\-----------------

[Ahsoka and Leia stand at the hologram console with Luka and Rey speaking from their ship giving their voices that hologram sound, basically a flip of the end scene from episode VII, thus only Ahsoka and Leia need to record new lines.]

AHSOKA: This planet has been the subject of much darkness, Master Skywalker.

LUKA: Mustafar... It was once a garden world that transformed in the hands of a Force-sensitive trying to resurrect a loved one...

AHSOKA: Afterward it became a haven for the Sith. Few Jedi venture there, especially after the fall of Vader.

LEIA: Is it true that our father built a fortress there?

AHSOKA: An obsidian monstrosity...

LUKA: It was where he suffered his defeat at the hands of Obi-wan and where he truly became Darth Vader.

AHSOKA: Anakin went down a dark path. I only wish no other Jedi feel the pull of the dark so strongly.

REY: If Jasmine came here to Mustafar then it's possible she'll turn to the darkside.

LEIA: She would never turn!

LUKA: I'm sure our mother would have said the same of father...

AHSOKA: Luka, Rey, make your way into the Fortress and find Jasmine. Bring her home if you can.

LEIA: No, you will bring her home, Luka.

LUKA: Don't worry, Leia, We'll bring Jasmine back home safely.

AHSOKA: May the Force be with you.

[hologram shuts off]

AHSOKA: [sigh] Perhaps I should've gone.

LEIA: They will be fine, Master Tano.

AHSOKA: [chuckle] We're alone now, Princess. Call me Ahsoka.

LEIA: [giggle] I do love it when you call me Princess...

AHSOKA: [sexy voice] Princess...

LEIA: [small moan] I... [sigh] I'm still so worried about Jasmine...

AHSOKA: I know, Princess. All I can do is help take your mind off it. [kissing Leia's neck]

LEIA: [small moan] Oh, Ahsoka... [giggle] You know my weakness too well... [moan]

AHSOKA: [moans as she kisses]

LEIA: Ahsoka... [moan] did you ever do anything with my father? Sexually I mean.

AHSOKA: With Anakin...? [moan and kiss] the love he had for Padme was unbreakable...

LEIA: That's not what I asked [moan] Are you hiding something?

AHSOKA: [moaning chuckle] His love may have been with your mother, but there were many times when he was away from her for extended periods of time... [moan] who else was there to take out his lusts on?

LEIA: [moan] Tell me more. But first...

AHSOKA: [gasp then moan as Leia goes down on her] Oh, Princess yes...

LEIA: [moaning as she gently eats Ahsoka out]

AHSOKA: Anakin was never so gentle when it came to his lusts [moan] he would take me, whenever, wherever, as long as it served his pleasure.... [moan]

LEIA: [moan]

AHSOKA: That's when his darkside shone through [moan] I'll never forget that moment when he forced me to my knees and looked down on me like I was nothing more than a piece of meat [moan] Oh yes, Princess, that's good [moan] I swear there was a glint of red in those pained eyes... [moan] so much anguish... but still, when he took out his hard cock I couldn't help but open wide and take him in [moan] He was relentless. He fucked my throat like it was just a hole for his cock to cum in. [moan] All for his pleasure... ah, fuck...

LEIA: [moan]

AHSOKA: Yes, right there! [moan] Fingers, please! [moans loud as Leia slides a finger inside] Yes!

LEIA: [moan] That feel good, Master?

AHSOKA: By the Force, yes! [moan]

LEIA: [chuckle] Good... [moans as she goes back to eating]

AHSOKA: [moans building up for 20 seconds] Oh, Princess, yes, I'm cumming! [orgasms]

LEIA: [moans as Ahsoka orgasms all over her face]

AHSOKA: [deep breathing in post-orgasmic bliss] Princess...

LEIA: Thank you, Master, but I should leave.

AHSOKA: Leia, are you sure? I could always-

LEIA: No, it's fine. I just need to be alone and meditate. The Force will show me the way.

AHSOKA: Very well.

[Door hisses open and shut]

AHSOKA: [sigh]

\-----------

A scene where Leia is meditating and decides to go to Mustafar?

\------------

REY: This place... [groan] the dark side of the Force is so strong here...

LUKA: Focus, Rey. Don't let it overwhelm you. Take deep breaths and concentrate on the light.

REY: Yes, Master.

AP'LEK: Well now, what do we have here?

USHAR: Rats.

VICRUL: To be crushed underfoot.

LUKA: We do not come to fight. Only to take Jasmine home.

APLEK: Jasmine? There is no one with that name here.

USHAR: Not anymore... [evil chuckle]

REY: [lightsaber ignites] Sith trash! Take us to her, now!

LUKA: Rey.

VICRUL: [laughs] Aww, the apprentice wants to fight. Think you could take us, three versus two?

REY: We're Jedi. One of us could take all three of you!

LUKA: You are not a Jedi, Rey. Remember that.

REY: Master...

AP'LEK: Take em.

[lightsabers light up and begin clashing, while everyone grunts as they fight, maybe 10 seconds or so]

LUKA: [cries out in pain and her lightsaber retracts]

REY: Master!

AP'LEK: Stay back, girl. Unless you want to watch the famous Luka Skywalker die.

REY: [frustrated growl as her lightsaber retracts]

VICRUL: Good girl [chuckle]

USHAR: Now, what do we do with the saviour of the Jedi?

AP'LEK: Just a washed-up old wizard. She may have been a hero once, but now she's nothing.

VICRUL: Do as you wish. Come, girl, our Master would surely love to see you.

REY: No! Luka! LUUUUKA! [her shout fades as she's dragged off]

LUKA: I defeated the greatest Sith Lords in the galaxy. [Lightsaber ignites] What makes you think you can beat me?

USHAR: [chuckle] As you wish.

[grunting and lightsaber clashes from Luka and Ushar]

\-----------

REY: [waking up all groggy] [small gasp] Where... where Am I?

KYLIE: You are my guest.

REY: What...? Hey! Why am I naked!?

KYLIE: Prisoners don't deserve clothes.

REY: [frustrated sigh] Wheres Master Skywalker?

KYLIE: You need not concern yourself with her.

REY: You wouldn't dare harm your aunt anyway. You don't have the guts.

KYLIE: She murdered my grandfather!

REY: You know the truth, Jasmine!

KYLIE Yes! Grandfather destroyed the Sith and still, Luka failed to save him!

REY: Vader did many terrible things throughout the galaxy. He paid the price for his evil deeds. Don't become like him, Jasmine.

KYLIE: Don't call me that, Rey. It's Kylie Ren now.

REY: Malevol is deceiving you, Jasmine. She'll use you and corrupt you and turn you to the dark.

KYLIE: I can resist.

REY: Can you? Even the Chosen One fell to the darkness. Are you really that arrogant?

KYLIE: Shut up! Grandfather was powerful with both the light and the dark! If I master both, I can become the most powerful Force user in the galaxy! I'll overthrow Malevol and Ahsoka and create a truly neutral order of force users.

REY: [frustrated sigh] It seems I can't help you...

KYLIE: Join me, Rey. We can do it together.

REY: No. I can't follow you down this path...

KYLIE: Fine. Then I will show you the power of the dark until you submit to it.

REY: If you must. But know that this is only going to put those you love in danger. Your mother. Your Aunt.

KYLIE: They'll understand once I convince them this is the only way for the Jedi [small groan]

REY: [gasp] What... what is that!?

KYLIE: [small groan] This is my cock, Rey.

REY: But you're...

KYLIE: The Sith do not obey such gender norms. We can be whatever we wish to be. That's the beauty of the dark. No, I need to stop calling it the dark side. The is no light or dark. There is only the Force.

REY: Please, Jasmine, listen to yourself...

KYLIE: Enough talk. [a beep sounds as she pressed a button on the device holding Rey]

REY: Hey! [yelps as she's flipped upside down] What are you doing?

KYLIE: Well, when you're upsidedown like this, then your face is in perfect alignment with my cock...

REY: Hey, no, get that thing out of my face!

KYLIE: Shhhh, just open up and accept me.

REY: I will never- [is cut off as cock slides into her mouth and she starts sucking reluctantly]

KYLIE: [moans] Yes... I never knew how good it would feel to have a cock...

REY: [moaning and gagging slightly]

KYLIE: Relax, Rey [moan] Fighting it will only make it worse.

REY: [calms down a little and stops gagging as she deepthroats]

KYLIE: Good girl [moan] take it right down to the back of your throat...

REY: [struggling as Kylie pushes as deep as she can]

KYLIE: Fuck... [louder moan] Would you have ever thought [chuckle] that I'd be fucking your face back when we were both brand new Padawans at the academy... [moan] Now look at us.

REY: [reluctant moaning]

KYLIE: And let's be honest [moan] I've always been curious about how this little orphan's pussy tasted...

REY: [surpriced moan as Kylie buries her face in Rey's pussy]

KYLIE: [moaning as she eats Rey out]

[moaning and sucking and eating for 20 seconds]

KYLIE: Oh stars [moan] I'm gonna cum!

REY: [with a mouthful of cock] No, no, no, no!

KYLIE: [orgasms]

REY: [moaning and whining as her throat and mouth fills with cum]

KYLIE: [moans in post-orgasmic bliss as she withdraws her cock] Now you may breathe.

REY: [gasps for air and coughs and spits as she can finally breathe] Jasmine! Violent lust and desire will only push you deeper into the dark!

KYLIE: Don't make me stuff your mouth full again. Or any of your other holes...

REY: [frustrated growl]

KYLIE: Unless you want me to fuck this pretty little pussy [slaps Rey's soaked pussy]

REY: [gasp in pain] Please, no more...

KYLIE: My Master will want to speak with you. Pray that she's kinder than me.

[door hisses open and shut]

REY: Hey! I'm still upside down and naked! Jasmine! ....Fuck...

\--------------------------------

MALEVOL: What have you learned, my apprentice?

KYLIE: She is harder to break than I thought...

MALEVOL: You will break her in time. And then she will tell us all she knows of my sisters...

KYLIE: Yes, Master...

MALEVOL: Now, I think you deserve a reward, no?

KYLIE: But I've barely done a thing, Master.

MALEVOL: [chuckle] Yet your progress astounds me.

KYLIE: [gasp as her crotch is grasped] M-Master...

MALEVOL: Would you like to witness the power of a true Sith Lord?

KYLIE: [aroused whimper] Yes, Master, please.

MALEVOL: [chuckle] Even my presence is enough to make your knees week and your pussy weep. Can you feel it, my apprentice?

KYLIE: [moan] Yes! Fuck, yes...

MALEVOL: With a single glance I can turn you into a blubbering mess begging at my feet.

KYLIE: [desperate] Please, Master! Please, I need you!

MALEVOL: Wait! I sense... Ahh... Does that feel familiar to you, Master of Ren?

KYLIE: [gasp] That's..! No, what is she doing here?

MALEVOL: Come to save her daughter from my clutches I would assume?

KYLIE: I...

[door hisses open and Leia enters]

KYLIE: Mother!

LEIA: Jasmine! Are you okay?

KYLIE: You shouldn't have come here...

MALEVOL: Well, if it isn't the mighty Princess Leia. Or should I say, sister?

LEIA: Sister? No, that's not possible...

MALEVOL: Oh, isn't it? Vader was a monster you know. There were many women who become victims of his dark perversions. My mother being one of them. [chuckle] I would've like to have met her, but birthing a child of pure darkness into the galaxy puts a massive strain on the body. In the end, she was just a womb to grow the greatest Sith in history. I had to survive all alone, a test perhaps, so that I could be the one to seize the darkness and become my destiny. Then finally father came for me and began my training as his apprentice.

LEIA: Vader may have done some deplorable things in this lifetime, but in the end, he freed the galaxy from the dark clutches of the Emperor.

MALEVOL: [scoffs] A moment of weakness. He was corrupted by the influence of Luka. I only wish I were there to stop her.

LEIA: Enough! [lightsaber ignites] I will strike you down and take my daughter home.

MALEVOL: You may try.

LEIA: [grunts as she strikes]

KYLIE: [lightsaber ignites and clashes with Leia's]

LEIA: Jasmine! What are you doing?

KYLIE: I... I can't...

MALEVOL: Good girl. Now kill her.

KYLIE: No... I can't...

LEIA: Move, Jasmine! [Grunt] I'll strike her down and the light will win!


End file.
